This beach party is never going to happen now
by ReimeiOokami
Summary: Takari! Beach! Annoying brothers! Swear words very mild!


A/n I got a lot of reviews with my last Takari so I decided to write another one, enjoy. }~)

It has been two years since Owikawa (I don't know how to spell his name.) gave his life to help the digital world repair itself.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late," Shouted TK. They had arranged to meet outside the Kamiya apartment building, at one thirty to go to the beach together, and unfortunately he had slept in.

"Don't worry about it Davis hasn't arrived yet either," Tai told him. TK wasn't listening because he was to busy staring at Kari._** Wow she looks H-O-T today.**_

"Hello TK, stop staring at my little sister," whined Tai. TK took his eyes of Kari and started to blush a crimson red.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late Demiveemon needed to go as in go," came Davis' voice.

"Hey more like you needed to go stop blaming me for everything!" Screamed Demiveemon jumping up and down on Davis' arms. Everyone burst out laughing apart from Kari.

"What's wrong Kari?" Asked TK.

"Huh oh it's nothing thank-you for asking anyways," she replied smiling up at him. Tai stood up with Agumon by his side and announced.

"Now that everyone's here," he looked at Davis, "We can finally go to the beach."

"YAY WOOHOO!" Shouted everyone. They all started walking to the beach, TK walked beside Kari. _**I'm glad Davis got over his crush on Kari. **_TK looked at Kari and noticed she was distracted again.

"Kari I know something's wrong, come on you can tell me anything." Kari looked up and he could see she had something bothering her.

"Oh it's nothing I was just thinking." TK felt a pang of symphony for her, and then he noticed that he and Kari were really far behind. _**Oh God I hope this makes her feel better. **_

"Uh…… Kari I think this will make you feel better," Murmured TK. Kari turned her head to look at him and she saw him leaning in, closer and closer until finally their lips met and they kissed, it was a long passionate kiss. _**I think this is defiantly going to make her feel better.**_ They kissed for another two minutes before they broke apart.

"I love you TK that's why I was thinking so hard I was wondering whether you liked me back," Kari muttered. _**Yes it did make her feel better and it made me feel better too.**_

"I love you too," whispered TK. They hugged for a while then they remembered the beach party.

"Come on Kari we need to get to the beach, their probably wondering were we are." They started to run to the beach holding hands. _**I feel so happy I hope Kari's feeling this way as well.**_

"Well finally you to caught up, you would of thought you were stopping to have sex," Joked Matt. Both TK and Kari went red.

"You did have sex didn't you?" Shouted Tai going red with anger. (HE HE MATT AND TAI MOMENT ON its WAY)

"No!" they both shouted.

"Well Matt you should keep your bro from my sis," Tai announced winking at Matt.

"Okay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay (--') yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay(==') yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay (++') yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay ……" Matt was interrupted by TK. (WITH SOME TK)

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?"

"Wow lil bro take the language easy."

"I UASAULLY DO BUT THAT PISSED ME OFF!"

"That was what I was aiming for."

"So what were you doing back there anyways?" asked Sora

"Uh…………." Staggered TK.

"We kinda k……kissed," muttered Kari.

Expressions went wild: Tai and Matt were shocked, most of the older kids were just a little surprised but the younger ones nearly fainted, in fact Yolie did faint. (Omfg) After an awkward silence Mimi stepped forward and said. "Congrats you two I always new you were meant for each other."

_**Thank goodness someone broke the silence I was getting worried about that.**_Soon everyone was congratulating them apart from Tai and Matt, who were looking anxious.

TK looked over at Kari and saw she was busy looking at Tai and Matt.

"Hey, we can choose who go out with don't we, so why aren't you congratulating us?" Kari asked looking annoyed.

Tai and Matt shrugged and went over to hug them.

_**This is going so well I always wanted to be with Kari and it has just happened how can this day get any better?**_

A/n How was it probably rubbish as most of my storeys and rare poems are, please review.

I'd like to ask how do you get a beta?

~flixemon~


End file.
